The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to detecting scene changes in a stream of frames, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to detecting scene changes in a stream of frames by analyzing content differences between consecutive frames.
Efficient content organization of digital media in general and of video data in particular may be an essential key for allowing a plurality of application, such as for example, media management, media streaming and/or advertisement to take full advantage of the organized video data.
It may be highly desirable to organize the video data, for example, video stream(s), video file(s) and/or video database(s) on scene basis since the scenes which consist of sequences of frames (images) are building blocks of the video data. Identifying and/or segmenting the video data into scenes may present major benefits, for example, scene based advertisement segmentation and/or focus, scene based streaming and/or scene based storage.